


Love On Wheels

by Violet Lunar Wolf (Dragon_MoonX)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 00:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Violet%20Lunar%20Wolf
Summary: He motioned towards her tires with one hairy leg. "Do you mind if take a closer look? I've not seen something so beautiful since the last time Hagrid decided to shave his legs. And that was well over twenty years ago."





	Love On Wheels

He remembered the night they met, those silver hubcaps glinting in the moonlight as the enchanted car took the corner on two wheels, sending up a flurry of dust and leaf litter. She was unlike anything he'd ever seen, and as she drew near he could feel the roar of her engine vibrating the the earth beneath his feet.

This sensation, so delightful and sensual all at once, caused the hairs on his legs to stand at attention, quivering with anticipation as she entered the grove. But alas, it was not meant to be, as the pair of boys that had wandered into his realm climbed inside the purring vehicle.

'How dare they violate her plush lining when she's obviously here for me!' Aragog thought, his pincers clicking in a fury of jealousy and hate. 'If anyone is going to be inside her, it's going to be me, not them! They don't even look old enough to properly please her.'

He chased after the speeding car, hoping to rescue her from those delinquent children. But try as he might, he was unable to catch up with her as she sped away with her screaming passengers, honking and bellowing as she left him in the dust.

It was some time before he saw her again, his travels taking him to the edge of the great lake that lie in the center of the Forbidden Forest. She had rolled into the lake and was attempting to wash the filth off her rusted sides, knowing full well that the water would only worsen the corrosion that was eating away at her paint job. But if that's what it took in order to be rid of that ghastly human odor then so be it. She couldn't stand the smell of those disgusting little children, and they had left smudges all over her doors.

Aragog peered out from behind the bushes, watching as the partially submerged vehicle opened and closed her doors, the movement sending up a shower of droplets as she finished rinsing the dirt off. She then drove out of the lake, bouncing like some pimped out low rider to shake off the last drops of water. But then she heard it, the sound of branches breaking as Aragog shifted slightly and attempted to follow her down the path.

She quickly spun around, headlights blazing as she spied the massive spider hiding behind a clump of berry bushes. Silence stretched between them for what felt like an eternity, the beams of light turning a deep scarlet color, blushing as she realized that he'd been watching her bathe in the lake.

"Forgive me," Aragog muttered, averting his gaze so as not to be blinded by her headlights. "I did not know that you were bathing when I came upon this area. Though if you don't mind my saying so, you've got quite a lovely set of wheels." He motioned towards her tires with one hairy leg. "Do you mind if take a closer look? I've not seen something so beautiful since the last time Hagrid decided to shave his legs. And that was well over twenty years ago."

The Ford Anglia hesitated before turning off her headlights, her doors rattling as she slowly approached the overgrown arachnid. She allowed him to gently stroke her tires, his eyes widening at the wonder of Muggle creation. Perhaps one day these two would become more than friends, and little flying cars with eight legs and multiple pairs of headlights would roam the forest like herds of cattle. But for now she was content with letting him caress her wheels, her engine purring in a low, sultry tone as she snuggled the enormous creature.


End file.
